galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
Operation Force Stop
Operation Force Stop This is the name of a Union military operation conceived and deemed neccesary by the Gray Ghosts , discussed and voted to be executed by The Assembly in 5059 ( OTT) as part of the Ancient Gate Action Plan of 5049 (OTT) Core aspect of the plan is to deny the advanced and agressive species of the Pinwheel galaxy , access via a connecting trans spatial gate into the Small Magellan Cloud . The SMC has been declared Union territory by the Assembly (It is the first of a series of Assembly decissions part of a period of Union History as the Union Empire period ) There is a general sentiment in the Union seeing the SMC as the Union's front yard and the Ence and Xundran are seen as potential dangerous invaders. Operation Force Stop has been questioned on a moral and ethical level Opertation Force Stop Secure all gates to and from the SMC *Meaning the establishment of a Gatehouse on each side, *placing of destruction charges on the gates. *establish a presence on the gates itself. *Conduct intensified Xeno Tech research into the Gate technology and the ones who build them. Secure the gate on Pinwheel side for the United Stars of the Galaxy *Meaning the construction and establishment of a Gatehouse strong and defended well enough to withstand the attack of a large and technological advanced enemy. *Install the means of potentially destroy the gate . *Gain control over the gate itself and intensify research. Remove hostile elements from the SMC *Open war against the Ence and Xundrians and remove or destroy their presence in the SMC by all means. *In addition to HALD explorers and Fleet patrols the Robot drones of the Explorer program are now tasked to engage Ence and Xundran forces and report their presence. *Local sentient soieties associated with the Ence or Xundran must make a choice, or become enemies as well. (Admiral Braddock Ultimatum ) Establish a strong Outpost at the Pin Wheel Galaxy *To support the Gatehouse and Union Presence every celestial real estate in a spherical expansion centering on the gate, must be occupied and utilized. Ship Yards and munition factories, food. *A major ship yard capable of Battle ship production. *Expansion of the Gate Train network and frequency. *Establishment of local TMT net and Space train connections for fast troop movement. *Feasibility study of a Bridge to M-0 Secure a perimeter of at least 10 light years around the gate *Construction and placement of deep space outposts to ensure gap free scanning and long range weaon coverage. *Frequent area denial measures and patrols. Establish the 314th fleet and Pin Wheel Command *Creation of a regional command base and Fleet Command structure - Find other gates *Sending out drones and HALDs - *Creation of Pinwheel Z Point *Research in Gate activity detection. Gate technology research *Increase funding and incentives to research contractors. *Creation of Research Workgroup with vital research authority. (CLASSIFIED) Find the 14 shards of the Key in the SMC Classified RED RED RED *The real reason for all this , for the Gate connection between SMC and Pinwheel . It is suspected that 14 of the 1400 shards of the Key are or were located in the SMC and that the Ence have found one. Category:Missions, Projects and Expeditions